Kylie
Kylie is a baby balloon hatchling of 1 month old and is 1/3 black and 1/3 red. She is the sister of Danielle, the niece of Atlas, and the daughter of Flarina and John. Personality Being a baby, she's new to a lot of things in life and is very naive and guillable. She has fear and distrust of hybrids after Ramkot and his gang killed her parents. Abilities Kylie's only special ability as of now is to inflate herself like a balloon. But unlike adult balloons, she can't float up into the air yet; but she can bounce around like a ball for fun in games such as Kylie Ball and to make herself go faster. Story Before the Spell Kylie and her sister were born 1 month before the Spell was cast. Her family has been on the run from the hybrids while waiting for the day of the Spell. The Spell The Firestars were going to wait for Atlas's arrival outside the city, when they were found by Ramkot's gang. They tried to flee, but then Kylie fell off and Flarina had to go rescue her. The hybrids then caught to them and killed John, who was trying to fend off the creatures. Atlas soon comes into the picture and exterminates the hybrids with Darkness, who arrives after Ramkot poisons Flarina. At the end of the battle, Ramkot is obliterated by Atlas's light beam and Flarina dies from poison. Out of fear of losing them forever, Kylie and Danielle try to wake their dead parents up. Atlas gives them a white lie to hide the fact that they're dead by telling them that their parents' spirits are alive among the stars and are watching over their hatchlings. The sisters cheer up and say hello to the stars before Atlas takes them to their temporary home in the hot spring cave at the mountains. Journey to the Northwest Region Atlas leaves to go destroy the lab and the rest of the hybrids while the sisters stay at home and play with each other. Once she does that, she takes her nieces with her out of the Northeast region to keep them safe away from the hybrids, who had been saved by Nick, Rika, Darkness, and Astyn. During the journey, Atlas kills off a group of hunters who were trying to take Kylie and Danielle. With the aunt hurt by her wounds, the family decides to stop for a bit to let Atlas heal until Danielle sees an unconscious boy in the distance. The magi goes up to him to check him and deems him harmless enough for her nieces to meet him. Then they go to Henry's house for lunch, while Atlas goes out to hunt and bring back food. On the way, Henry tells the sisters about his home and his sibling, and they in turn tell him that they like to play with each other. Whe the time they get to the house, Atlas shows up with lunch from the forest and they meet the boy's sister, Yukki-Onna , who immediatly assaults her brother, much to the Firestar family's dislike and fear. After the aunt explains to Yukki that the Spell may have accidentally disabled the non-combative electronics, the girl brings out the ice cream and popsicles for herself and Henry to finish. The boy shares some of the ice cream to Kylie, who finds it to be the tastiest treat ever. Once Atlas gets healed, she takes Henry to the city, while Yukki and the hatchlings go inside the house to wait for their return. There, the sisters discover a lot of household items foreign to them, including a portrait of the girl's family. Yukki asks how long the black-out will last and Kylie uses telepathy to relay the question to Atlas. She reveals the cause of the black-out to be the power plant having been destroyed by dragons. Later that night after Atlas and Henry's errand, Yukki entertains the sisters by dressing up Henry in various feminine clothes. The Dragon Lords of Shadow Wind The next day, the family leaves Henry's residence and continues on their journey. Later that day, they find the Castle of Fire and learn about its history and culture as Atlas teaches them how to read. The family stays there for one night until morning where Atlas goes out into the woods to get breakfast. She teleports Cloud and Axle to castle and tells her nieces to go greet them as they'll have a deer for Danielle to eat. The sisters head over to the main hall and meet the guests. At first, Kylie is scared of Axle, because she thought he was a hybrid, but then Cloud assures her that she's safe. Then Axle gives a bit about his backstory before Cloud senses danger from within the castle and finds that Marc has managed to infiltrate the place. He fights the bounty hunter and the Knight Riders of the Darkness, while the sisters escape for their lives. Axle fights and kills most of the pursuers going after the hatchlings before he gets wounded and passes out. When the Knight Riders keep getting closer, Danielle ditches her sister so that she can get away faster. Kylie is then caught by one of the men and is about to be killed before Atlas saves her just in the nick of time. The magi kills the last two members of the Knight Riders of the Darkness and calls Danielle over to her side. They all teleport to the city ruins before the castle can collapse on them. At the ruins, the family watches over Axle until he wakes up. During this time, Kylie tattletales to her aunt that Danielle had left her behind, causing the magi to scold the whiptail for it. Then after Axle wakes up to find Cloud dead before passing out again. A white dragon, whom Atlas calls, comes over to heal Axle, but does nothing for Cloud. The sisters were displeased with this and ask him why. He replies, telling them that Cloud is dead. But Atlas quickly dismisses the truth and tells her nieces that the white dragon was "just worrying too much". As Atlas buries Cloud and the white dragon leaves, Kylie and Danielle play in the meantime until Axle wakes up. After he tells Atlas his full story and going outside, Atlas takes her time to teach the sisters how to they can both escape together easily the next time they're in danger. After they practice the trick, Axle returns and warns the family that Spinx the evil necromancer was approaching. The family quickly leave the city and head off for Trident Mountain. When the family stop to take a break, Axle teaches Atlas how to transform into a human so that she can avoid conflict with the approaching hunters who would attack dragons. Kylie asks if these humans were bad and Atlas says that she doesn't know, but needs to take caution anyway. After their aunt transforms, Danielle and Kylie were amazed at the magi's new look. Then the hunter came over to check on human!Atlas after hearing her scream from her fall. The woman telepathically tells her nieces to pretend to be her slaves until the men leave. After the men tell them where the nearest human settlement is, Atlas tries to walk as a human. It ends up looking awkward compared to how Henry and Yukki moved. Then Sirath the messenger drake comes by and tells Axle the bad news about his family and his city, Shadow Wind. Once she has left, Axle tells the family the full truth about his background and how Shadow Wind has seen an increase in slavery. Then after Atlas vows to stay by Axle until the end of this quest, Spinx ambushes them by shooting a poisoned arrow at the dragon lord. Atlas teleports her family and Axle to the spring cave, while she fights the necromancer. At the spring cave, Danielle learns from Axle that he has been poisoned by the arrow and needs moss and water to slow down the bleeding. Fortunately, Kylie has found water from the hot spring, which Axle soaks the sleeve he had cut off in and uses it to slow the bleeding for now. Then the dragon lord catches them some fish to eat before he goes out to bring back their aunt; Kylie disliked the taste of the catfish, but Danielle enjoyed it. Once Axle is back with Atlas, Kylie tells her aunt that she's hungry and Atlas promises her food after the magi's pain is gone. A black dragon named Mekarth comes into the spring cave to see his brother and meets the Firestar family. After Atlas heals Axle's wound, talks with Mekarth about how she met Axle, and bringing back food for Kylie, night falls and everyone goes to sleep. However, their rest would be disturbed by the Vulture Horde, who along with Dracul and Arch invaded the cave to go after Axle. Kylie and her sister see the fast-flying crimson flares of that horde and mistake them for moving fireballs. Axle and Mekarth fight for their lives as Atlas tries to break free of Tavurth the brute dragon who is holding her, but her magic has somehow been disabled. Danielle and Kylie finds Pyro, the one behind the magi's trouble, staring at her. After Axle & Arch and Mekarth & Dracul fall out the cave fighting each other, Aeolus comes in to dissuade Atlas from helping Axle anymore, but the magi tell him that Dracul was the real culprit and that Axle was the good guy. Aeolus starts to doubt Dracul and Tavurth lets go of the magi. When Pyro suggests that they should go help Axle, Kylie and Atlas express concern for the dragon lord. Then everyone in the cave sees a dismayed look on Aeolus's face, when he's contacting his horde members, and think something bad has happened. Suddenly, a silver dragoness named Juna flies into the cave looking for her brothers. Then some of the horde members outside return to the cave with Mekarth's badly wounded body. Danielle and Kylie get frightened and Aeolus tells the flower pygmies to get them away from the sight, so that they won't be traumatized anymore. After the remaining horde members return with Axle's body, Atlas, Juna, and Aeolus talk about Spinx and Shadow Wind until they see a forest fire outside. Atlas goes out to douse the flames, but Juna and Aeolus sees that it's a trap set by Spinx himself. After the fire is put out, the magi returns to the cave and Aeolus tells her to teleport everyone to Solomos. There at the lake where the horde is, Juna angrily confronts Atlas about telling Aeolus the transformation spell and the hatchling sisters mistakes this for Juna being mean to their aunt. Atlas reassures them that Juna is only angry about giving away the supposed secret. Then Juna leaves telling Atlas that if anything happens to her homelandd then the Firestars or their friends won't be anywhere near the Incarus family against. Once the Vulture Horde leaves to destroy an army camp, the Firestars go to bed, but not without Juna wanting to talk to Atlas about something. The next day, Axle brings prey to the Firestar family to eat. Since Kylie's a herbivore, Atlas had to bring grandillas to her to eat. Then the family sees the fight between Axle and Juna, which ends up breaking the former's arm. This gets the family scared for him. After Axle heals his arm and leaves with Atlas to go train her, Bam goes up to the sisters and plays a game of Tag with them. They all have fun; but when Kylie is frustration with not being able to catch any of them, Bam slows down and pretends to be tired so that he can be tagged by her. Kylie touches him and now he's it. So Bam pretends to be slow and try in vain to tag the hatchlings. Their game ends up taking them to the woods around the lake where Bam tries to tackle human!Atlas. Danielle and Kylie tries to tell him that it was just their aunt, but he doesn't listen. It was only when Atlas turns back into a dragon that he stops attacking. Then he also sees Axle and tries to get him, too. But Axle transforms and Bam ends up trying to stop himself before crashing into a tree. Then he and the hatchlings return to their game, which then interrupts the horde meeting. Aeolus tells his cousin to stop playing and join in on the meeting, much to the sister's dismay. After the horde learns the real truth about Axle from himself, Aeolus tells Atlas to take her nieces over to Chief Doubloon's village to be safe while she and Axle go to Trident Mountain. There the sisters meet the chief who shows them around the cave and tells the whole villages that they'll be staying her until Atlas returns. Doubloon then shows the sisters around the village so that they can know which place is which. Then later, the chief holds a meeting to introduce their guests in the village and that Aeolus and their aunt are currently on a mission to defeat Dracul. When the meeting is over, Doubloon lets the hatchlings off to go play. Prisoners The next day, while the Firestar sisters are playing with their friends, they see the villagers running towards the entrance of the cave, getting ready to fight. Their friend, Pendra, wants to see them battle, but their dragoness babysitter denies him his entertainment for his own good. Pendra however decides to see the fight through his father's sight-sharing spell and becomes grieved when his father is slain by the human intruders. Soon, a dragon-turned-man name Lucian invades the room and kidnaps the sisters. The village is defeated with 6 of the villagers (Eitri, Vika, Hex, Sparqus, Todora and Pixie) taken as slaves. Arch teleports the sisters to the courtyard where they are chained to a pole. Relationships Atlas - Kylie's aunt, who's nice and protective of her. Axle - At first Kylie was scared, thinking that he was a hybrid, until she quickly grew to trust him. Bam - A nice dragon who played with the sisters during their temporary stay at the lake. Cloud - a man who protected the Firestar sisters when Marc invaded the Castle of Fire. Danielle - Kylie's sister Darkness - A stranger who helped Atlas save her nieces from the hybrids. Kylie trusts her. Henry - Kylie's first human friend Marc - a bounty hunter who told his men to kill Kylie and Danielle. Yukki - Kylie's friend Category:Dragons